Abyssus Abyssum Invocat
by Blackberreh-MOVED
Summary: AAI rewrite. Demon trade was a disgusting business, and unfortunately for Harry his Aunt wished to obtain one for herself. She bites off more than she can chew however, when the chosen demon happens to have motives of his own. Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, demon!AU


**AN:** Hey guys! I dont know if anyone will ever remember this, but I decided to edit my old fics and repost them - and maybe, _maybe_ continue them if I get back into the swing of things! So heres the first chapter of my demon!AU, with some good ol' Harry/Voldyness.

 **Warnings:** AU. Demons, slash, violence, swearing ect… Also, future smut.

 _One_

It was cold.

A shiver travelled through my body and I wrapped my arms around my chest tightly, trying to keep up with the long strides of my Aunt. The markets were crowded as usual, and the sky was overcast, ready for the first snow of the season. I didn't know what Aunt Petunia wanted to do here; usually she sent one of the servants out to do the shopping - it wasn't in her nature to lift a finger to do something even remotely productive.

I stumbled and almost crashed into her as other people jostled me left and right. It… seemed a whole lot more crowded than usual, and I withheld a grimace as her pale blue eyes scanned the crowd, searching for something. Just what did she want...

My curiosity got the better of me, and I said before I could talk myself out of it. "Why are we here, Aunt?"

Her pale eyes darted to me and she sneered. "There's a sale on a certain item I have wanted to get for a while now. Keep your mouth shut and don't draw attention to yourself."

I lowered my eyes to the ground and bit my lip, trying to do as I was told. At least she didn't yell - but that was probably because she didn't want eyes on us. We walked for a few more moments, pushing through the throng of people, before a loud voice caught my attention. It was deep, echoing - probably aided by a charm or spell, and I followed my Aunt to an even more crowded section of the market – where the voice was coming from.

I could barely make out the words; they were speaking in a thick accent that indicated the salesman was a foreigner. They weren't so rare anymore, now that the trading paths had been opened again, but that didn't stop the prejudice that still infected the minds of the majority of the people that existed in this province.

"Come on, folks! We got a fresh batch right here, undamaged and cheap! Perfect for all of your needs!"

Petunia pushed through the crowd of people, her actions much more vicious than usual; most of the people them were dressed in fine, colourful clothing, indicating their status and wealth. Petunia was one of them of course, but next to her I looked like a peasant. I refrained from rolling my eyes – the gods forbid she or her fat husband ever spent a single coin on me. I pushed my way after her, the whole time wondering what it was that she wanted to get so badly, and why it was so popular.

Finally, we arrived to the front of the crowds, and my heart nearly stopped when I saw what the merchandise was.

The merchant was dark skinned and plump - obviously a man of wealth, and he had a sickeningly sweet grin on his face. His words managed to enchant the group, but I paid little attention to him. No, it was the people that were lined up behind him, bound by chains and collars that held my attention.

But they weren't people. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. They were demons.

Slave demons - newly captured by the looks of them. Males, females, even some who were younger than me. They were all nearly naked, their privates covered by scraps of cloth – not for their sake, I assumed, but for the potential buyers. There naked skin was tattooed with black ink, runes of sealing covering nearly every inch of skin. It was these markings that bound their magic, protecting the normal humans who would soon become their master.

I felt sick to my stomach. This is what Petunia wanted? A demonic slave? What on earth would she want one for?

"You're able to sense their worth, aren't you boy?" Petunia's voice snapped me out of my stupor and I gave a hasty nod. She was greedily drinking in the selection before her, and I shivered in disgust. "Well, what are you waiting for? Make sure it's pleasing on the eyes to."

 _It_.

I gazed at them, my teeth nearly biting clean through my bottom lip. It was disgusting, the way they were treated like this. I could see how most of them were injured in some way – there claws had been cut short, their horns sawn off, their wings cut off, covered in cuts and bruises. They were pitiful, broken. Nothing like how I knew Demons should be.

Demons were supposed to be powerful. Nigh unstoppable.

I knew that if I didn't hurry up and pick one, Petunia would get impatient, and usually I got punished for 'wasting time'. I went through them quickly; testing how strong they were even when bound. Why she wanted a powerful one I didn't want to question - it was just stupid, considering that if the runes were ever erased, the demon would most likely go on a rampage and kill all in the vicinity.

Most of them I dismissed with just a glance – it was truly a weak demon that manages to get itself captured by humans, it was their own fault for not being aware of their surroundings, but some of them drew my attention twice. These ones were most likely betrayed, or ambushed and outnumbered, and were now facing the consequences.

And then, I saw him. The one with blazing red eyes, full of pride, arrogance, wisdom, rage, and _power_.

This one had a heavy collar around his neck, and his arms were bound tightly behind his back. There were no visible injuries, or stubs where the horns used to be… he looked human. Except for the eyes.

Those red eyes that were looking at me. The gaze was so heavy, it pinned me where I stood, and all I could do was try to breath.

Yes, this one.

He never took his eyes of me, and in them I saw a spark of curiosity. Pale lips curled into a knowing smirk.

 _He knew_.

I tore my eyes away and turned to Petunia. "Him." I pointed to the demon, refusing to look at him. "He's the most powerful one here."

She nodded, a pleased look appearing on her gaunt face. "Yes, he is a fine specimen" She mused. "He is very beautiful…"

I shuddered at her words, and I inwardly cursed her and her entire family. I remained at the forefront of the crowd as Petunia went up to the merchant and started bartering a price for the demon, and unwilling, my gaze was drawn to the pair of red eyes.

 _He knew. There was no way he couldn't know_.

I watched as the demon's lips pulled into a crooked smirk, and a shudder ran through me. The power radiating off of him was thick and dark, and I could only wonder how it was possible that he could have been captured.

Petunia was suddenly back by my side, her eyes devouring the form of the demon. "Come on boy, we shall collect it now and be on our way."

I closed my eyes and tried to breath, a dark sense of foreboding filling me. What had she just dragged us all into?

The demon remained bound and the collar wasn't removed. Being close up allowed me to see the fine details of his face, and I had to admit that he was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever met. As all demons were. But this one was just... more so. Pitch black hair that was cut unevenly and jaggedly, in perfect contrast to his near snow white skin. Up close, the red of his eyes was even more entrancing, the pupils slit in a snake-like manner, and framed by thick sooty lashes. His lips were pink and full, the slight smirk never disappearing. It was… almost cruel.

He said nothing as we stood before him. Several of the merchant's helpers were unbinding the chains that kept him from moving where he stood, and Petunia was talking to him loudly. I paid no attention to what she said; I knew it was something to do with the rules of the household and the things that would be expected of a slave. Again, I didn't know why she wanted a _demon_ as a slave, but... they were popular. Having one meant that you were from a distinguished, well to do family. She was probably just trying to preen her ego.

Through all of what she said, the demons eyes never left mine, and I found that I couldn't look away. Suddenly his aura caressed me in thick, heavy waves and I struggled to keep my thoughts un-fogged and alert. It was the first time I'd felt something so good, and it was a pity that it was bound – held back by the binding runes. I had the urge to free the demon, but doing so would ensure that I would be in the same position that he was.

Bound and in chains. Doomed to being a servant for the filthy mortals that thought they deserved superiority.

"What is your name?"

The demon's eyes darted to look at Petunia, and the smirk melted into a faint sneer. He said nothing. No demon would give away their real name to a human.

Petunia scowled. "You don't have one? Well I can't go around calling you demon all the time, now can I?"

I glowered. It didn't stop her from calling me 'boy' all the time.

"I suppose I'll just have to give you one." She went silent, thinking. "I guess we'll call you Tom. An ordinary name should be an honour for a monster such as you. Come, it's time we be off."

As she turned, the demon's sneer deepened and the magic grew even more suffocating. He was angry, so very angry that I could feel it in my very bones.

It was just so damn intoxicating.

I shuddered and quickly shrugged off my cloak. It was so strange being so close to him, and when my gloved hand touched his bare arm, I felt a spark dance across my flesh.

"Here," I murmured and threw the cloak around his shoulders. I barely came up to the demon's chest, but the cloak did what it was supposed to – covered his body and shielded him from the worst of the cold, all though it did leave me shivering.

The demon narrowed his eyes in suspicion and I felt a pang in my chest.

"My name's Harry." I said. I gripped his hand and gently started leading him in the direction that my aunt had gone.

I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

"Harry…" he said, and my name rolled off his tongue. He smiled in a way that showed his sharp, pearly white teeth, and it was dark, barely covering the violence I sensed within.

My breath caught in my throat. I was starting to get the feeling that this demon had wanted to be captured – he was completely at ease, and I knew of no magician that had to knowledge and abilities to contain such power. The question was, why?

* * *

 ** **AN:**** So, let me know what y'all think~


End file.
